The needless shinobi
by bombshell0
Summary: After Arclight blows up due to the Needles cells rejecting his body causing the needless in the black spot to be eradicated. the Shinigami took an interest in a trio of girls and decided to see what happens when you seal three different Needles into Naruto. look out Shinobi world, the first ever shinobi needless is about to rock your world.
1. Chapter 1

**i have decided to use this top space up here to list my viewpoints on certain topics.**

**firstly I would like to say that I detest any and all yaoi fics (except for one-sided). The reason being because I'm tired of seeing what an anime or manga portray as a brotherly bond or friendship being turned into a homosexual relationship. case in point with Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto sees Sasuke as a friend, rival, and somewhat of a brother. nothing more. so the idea of them being in any relationship is just stupid. BTW, if you try to pin this on me not liking gays or anything homosexual than you are dead wrong. I personally don't care whether two men, women, or whatever get married or not. It only bugs me when two characters who are only meant to be brotherly friends are portrayed as couple by the fan base. but I can't control what the fan base likes no can I.**

**Secondly I really detest any story that gives naruto a doujutsu. I make ecxeptions when it comes to original ideas as long as it isn't overpowered. But giving Naruto the sharingan, rinnegan, or any other diujutsu that already exists in the Naruto world. I detest it because it is like saying "if Naruto had a doujutsu he would be more badass" which is a dumb statement. but by all means go ahead and keep writing the stories you want to write. I'm just letting you know that if I find that the summary says he has it or if read that he gets it in one of the chapters of your story, then I will either not read your story or stop reading it in the middle of what ever chapter in. won't even matter what chapter it is, I will stop in the middle of your story. but I know this really won't affect you in any way so if you don't care about my paradigm (thought pattern) then just ignore this top section.**

* * *

Tokyo Japan 2130 A.D., after 50 years of world war III, is nothing more than a crater that if one were to peer at it from space would see a giant black spot. This was one of many black spots scattered along japan, but this is where most of the interesting stop happened. Over the years misfits outcast started to populate the black spot, some of which developed powers known as "fragments" due to contact with contaminated rubble with in the spot.

Fast forward several of years, the people who become powered by the contaminated rubble known as needless. At the center of the of the black spot, a needless by the name of Adam Arclight began hunting the so called needless with the pursuit of gathering needless cells and becoming one with them in an attempt to become the reincarnation of the second coming of Christ. Though Adam Blade and his group of misfits were a thorn in his side he managed to succeed in his plan and become a god of sorts. But his victory was short lived when the collected needless cells rejected his body causing him to become unstable. despite the best efforts from Blade and his friends, Arclight's instability caused him to become somewhat of a time bomb and blow everything within hundreds of square feet effectivly killing every needless within range. Fortunately there was a higher being that was watching the entire thing, and developed somewhat of an attachment to certain trio of girls. That is where our story begins.

**Uknown**

White. That was all that was visible. Nothing but a white space was left after the P zero blast. Among the vast space of white there was a single body laying on the ground... or what could be considered the ground seeing as there was nothing to indicate that there was one. The person appeared to be a girl 18 years of age with blue hair. She wore what could be described as a school girl uniform with a blue shirt and red mini skirt. With a few groans her eyes fluttered open. To her surprise she felt no pain what so ever. I mean she was just caught in an explosion. The only way a person would be able to walk away from an explosion uninjured is if they were god or they were...

**"Setsuna"** The voice boomed through the area breaking her train of thought. The newly dubbed Setsuna quickly sat, quickly searching through the vast white space. Though as hard as she tried, she couldn't find what had called her name earlier. **"Behind you child"** she quickly whipped her head around to see to a person much larger than an average human possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark grayish blue-colored skin. They were draped in large white garments and carried a set of prayer beads. The person overall appearance frightened her a bit. **"So it seems you have finally woken up. Took you awhile." **His voice seemed somewhat haunting. Finally working up the courage she finally spoke up

"W-w-w-who are you?"

The specter just seemed to chuckle at her question. **"I can be considered many things, one of the few kami that govern this world. I just so happen to govern over what happens to the ones that pass away, in other words I'm what you would call Shinigami." **Her shocked expression made it all the funnier for him.

"Wait that means-"

**"Yes, that means you're dead. You and everyone else around Arclight when he exploded." **Setsuna was little disheartened by the last statement. To find out that the person you've served under decides he no longer needs you, then decides to try and kill you isn't something many want to experience. **"You can feel bad later. Right now, I have a job of sorts that I want to give you." **

Setsuna was taken aback by that statement. To receive a job from someone is considered death…..this was pretty big. "What would you have me do?" the anxiety was dripping from her voice. Probably from being in the presence of the god of death.

**"I'm glad you asked. You see, in few minutes I will be summoned by a mortal in a world completely different from yours. This mortal is going to seal one of the strongest demos of that world into his own son. Normally I wouldn't think twice about this situation, but because I have watched these mortals and how the treat people like him, I have decided to aid the boy in my own special way."**

She was a little shocked to hear this that the Shinigami would actually get involved with mortal affairs. But then again he is being summoned by a mortal. He has every right to get involved in whatever mess they summoned him for. Only one question dawned on her at the time. "But what does this have to do with me?"

Raising one hand he silenced her and continued to speak. **"I was getting to that. Now I have been watching your world with great interest. So I have decided to help the boy by giving him six different fragments that will be awakened later in his life. What I want from you is that you and two other needless to get him accustomed on how to use the fragment that I will give him."**

Now she was fully shocked. After all the needless were eradicated in her world, the Shinigami was going to make it so that someone from another world would become a needless. She just couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling. But she was curios on who the other two needless she was working were going to be. "Shinigami-sama, may I ask who it is I will be working with."

He let out a small chuckle before answering. **"I won't tell you who you'll be working with but I'll guarantee you'll like who it is. So do you accept?" **He extended an open hand out to her. She thought about her choices for a bit before grabbing his hand.

"I accept Shinigami-sama."

**Elemental nations**

In a forest near the village known as konohagakure there was a giant nine tailed fox struggling against what appeared to golden chains made of energy holding him down. He gaze fell upon a man with sunny blond hair with blue eyes, wearing a red and white hiori, standard black shinobi paints and sandals. He was currently standing over what looked like a human baby laying on some kind of alter while the man was flipping through multiple hand signs. Just then a white specter appeared behind the man. The fox instantly recognized it to the Shinigami and was angered by the idea that it was going to be sealed within another human being. A white light flashed through the entire area. When the light finally died, the only thing that could be seen was the baby crying on the alter.

Hiruzen Sarutobi jumped down from a tree to find a crying baby and a crater in the shape of a paw print. He walked over to crying baby and picked it up. "Damn it Minato, you could have found another method. You didn't have to die."

**Mindscape**

Inside what looked like a sewer with pipes running down walls, there was large cage with paper in the middle that read seal. Inside the cage there was the Kyuubi thrashing against the walls in a somewhat desperate attempt to escape **"Damn you Yondaime. I will get out mark my words."**

"Hey could you keep it down." The great fox ceased everything he was doing and looked down at the blue haired teen standing in front of the cage.

**"And who are you to speak to the Kyuubi no Yoko in such a manner." **Snarled the fox

"My name is Setsuna, and me and you are going to be spending the rest our time together."

**"How did you even get here to begin with?"**

"Well in a nutshell, Shinigami-sama has decided that because you were going to be sealed into this boy that he would help him out by giving him powers from my world in the hopes it would make his life easier. When the time comes me along with two other of my kind will begin teaching him how to use that power."

Kyuubi was a bit stunned that the Shinigami would do something like that, especially for a mortal. Then he caught glimpse of bodies lying behind Setsuna. **"By other two do you mean the two behind you?" **Setsuna quickly turned her head around to see two girls lying on the ground making her eye widen in surprise.

The first one had blond hair, the same school girl uniform she was wearing and what appeared a giant fan attached her arm. There was also a pad and pen on top of her stomach. Her name was Kuchinashi. The second girl looked as if she was ten; she had pink hair and the same school girl uniform as the other girl. She also had a brown teddy bear with an evil toothy frown. Her name was Mio.

"Mio, Kuchinashi!" she shook the causing them to stir and sit up.

"Setsuna, where are we?" Mio whined while picking up her bear…. I mean bunny

'Last I remembered we were caught in an explosion.' Stated Kuchinashi.

After a long explanation of the events that led to them being sealed into a boy from another world and the fact the death practicly turned him into a needless, the two girls were pretty shocked. The all sat in silence for awhile until Mio noticed the giant fox in the cage and decided to play with him. He tried to swat her away with one of his tails, but then he discovered something he would soon never forget. Mio was extremely strong than any human he had ever met. He groaned as this was going to be a long eternity for him.

**Six years later**

Six years after the nine tails attacked the village was relatively peaceful. Most of the buildings that destroyed during the attack were repaired. Everything was a is was before the attack thus proving that even after an attack that the village of Konoha was the strongest and most peaceful village in the entire nation. Strong yes, peaceful...that depends on who you ask. If we look near the red light district we well see a blond haired six year old running from what appeared to be an angry mob chasing after him. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki holder of the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko, not that he knew that. But that didn't mean that everyone in the older generation knew that. Though some adults knew what he was, they didn't see him as the demon he held within in fact the respected him. He pretty much kept what almost destroyed them six years ago at bay. But there was always the civilians and other stupid ninjas who saw him as the Kyuubi itself. So here Naruto was running from yet another mob. They have been chasing him every since the orphanage kicked him out a year ago. Though the mob was relentless, they never actually caught him.

'_Everyday with this. Don't they get tired?' _He turned down another street leading toward the hokage tower where he knew he'd be safe. He only had a couple blocks to go. He stopped when he saw another mob form at the tower gates. They quickly ran in his direction causing to panic. There was a mob on either side. He quickly ran down the nearest alleyway only to come to a dead end. He returned around and saw the groups merged into one standing inn front him.

_"Looks like we final we cornered you ya demon brat." _

_"Finally we can finish what the yondaime started." _The shouts were non-stop constantly thirsting for his blood. As mob began marching towards him panic sat in a he was looking every which wary for an exit. It was no use not matter where he looked there was no visible exit he could see our any sign of the guards that were supposed to be watching him.

_'There has to be out. There just has to be. If anyone can see what's going on please help me.' _His frantic pleas where soon answered in the form of his palm glowing a bright orange scarring him a little.

_'Press your palm against the ground.' _Commanded a feminine voice. He did as he was instructed and placed his palm on the ground confusing many of the mob members to stare in confusion. Before anyone could blink the area surrounding the mob glowed orange. Some of the members panicked thinking the demon was trying something while others just smirked thinking that whatever he was doing was just pathetic attempt to save his own skin. Either way nobody was prepared for the massive heat wave that came up from the ground. Naruto only looked on with a shocked expression as everyone within the heat wave stared charing and continued until they were nothing but scorched skeletons. When the wave died all the bodies collapsed to the ground, some breaking upon impact. Naruto just stood there shell shocked that he just killed a bunch of people all within seconds.

_'Kid I suggest you go home before someone sees what happened.' _Not knowing what to do at this point he mindlessly followed the voice's instruction.

**Naruto's apartment**

Naruto just sat there on his bed starring at the ceiling. He couldn't wrap his mind around what happened in the alley way. He often thought of telling old man Hokage what happened, but that would mean the council would have to get involved and since most of them hate him already, it could possibly mean banishment or death sentence. He was to young to die and kami knows he doesn't have the skills to survive in the wilderness alone. As he continued contemplating, he felt a slight tug in the back of his head and before he knew it darkness enveloped his vision.

**Mindscape**

All he could hear was the sound of dripping. He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of what appeared to be a sewer with pipes running along the walls and water on the ground. He stood up looking down both hallways. He also took a quick note that the water was ankle deep.

**"Boy" **his head snapped to the left hallway as the voice boomed through the sewer.** "Yes this way." **Although hesitant he walked into the direction of the voice. He walked for what felt like minutes before he came up to a large room with a large set of bars with a trash on it that said seal on the other side of the room. When he looked deep into the cage he saw a pair crimson eyes with slits for pupils. He walked until he was a twenty feet away from the cage. He just stood there as low pitched growling rolled out from inside the cage. In am instant the room grew brighter revealing a large nine totaled fox lying comfortably behind the cage.** "Funny most people run when the see me." **True Naruto was just standing there but there was a shocked expression frozen on his face much to the fox's amusement.

"What are you doing here? your supposed to be dead." His sentence came in the form of a stutter. He was in front what was considered the most powerful demon among the nations, so there was a lot to be nervous about.

**"Long story short, your yondaime sealed me in here." **Naruto stumbled back in shock at the new piece of information that was just dropped in front of him. He didn't know what to say. To find out the one you idolized as a hero was also the one who sealed one of the most powerful demons in the world inside of you, that was a lot to take in for a a six year old. Then suddenly the feeling of realization washed over him.

"So it was because of you." His voice was barely audible, head held low, and his first were clenched. The fox observed the boy what he would do next. "It's because of you that they glare, it's because of you that they whisper. They think I'm you and because they all hate me." Tear began to fall down his face as he continued his rant. It was if the emotional mask finally cracked. The fox waited awhile before putting his input on the situation.

**"Boy, if you really want to blame somebody then blame the idiots you call villagers. There the ones who can't see past their hate. You look nothing like me to begin with." **Naruto grew quiet hearing the fox's words. **"Second, even though I may be a giant talking fox, that doesn't mean I will destroy things indiscriminately." **Even though Naruto was six, he knew that the fox meant he doesn't attack without reason which also raised the question, why did the Kyuubi attack the village. Naruto calmed down quite a bit before finally speaking again.

"If I may ask, why did you attack the village?" The fox's intrest was peaked. Not once did a mortal asked about his side of things. Maybe there was a little for humanity.

**"I will tell you when you're older." **Naruto pouted by accepting the answer albeit begrudgingly. He took a quick look around and noticed eight seals, four on each wall.

"Hey, what exactly are these?" He pointed to one the seals on the walls.

"That's where we come in." Naruto turned around to follow the feminine voice that oddly sounded familiar. He saw three girls all wearing the same blue and red skirt school girl uniform. The first one had blue hair with blues eyes, but that was about it. The second one had blond hair and a pair of eyes that matched in color. Oddly she was holding notebook opened to a page that said "HI". The third girl had pink hair and matching eyes. She was holding a stuffed bunny, or what she considered a stuffed bunny. What Naruto found strange was that each of them had a pair of fox ears and a tail colored in the same as their respective hair colors.

"Who are you guys?" The blue haired girl stepped forward.

"Well Naruto, I'm glad you asked. My name is Setsuna" she said while pointing her thumb at her chest. "Her name is Kuchinashi" her index finger pointing at the blond who was holding up her note book that had "Nice to meet you" written on "And she's Mio." She finished as she pointed to the girl with the pink hair. Now that he looked at, it looked more like magenta instead of pink.

"What are doing here?"

"Well it's kind of a long story actually. In a nutshell, we were sealed in here along with fuzz but over there." Kyuubi growled at the blatant lack of disrespect coming from Setsuna. Then there was the sound of scribbling that stopped as Kuchinashi turned her notebook around.

'We are here to help learn what how to control the powers of a needless.' This confused Naruto greatly.

"What's a needless?" It was Setsuna's turn to speak.

"Needless are people who possess mysterious abilities known as fragments. Some are stronger and rarer than others. Those are named missing link abilities." It took Naruto awhile to process the information he just received.

"So the seals on the walls are fragments."

"That's right. So that means your a needlessjust like us." Mio chirps from inside the cage. Naruto turned around and saw that she was playing with one of Kurama's tails. It was pretty amusing to watch, how often was it that you get to see the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko playing with a little girl, and from the looks of it, actually looked like he was okay with if not amused himself. Naruto decided to leave the testing for later because Setsuna started to talk again.

"Now normally needless only have one fragment per person, but your different. You were supposed to have six, but because me and Kuchinashi are here, two more fragments were add to your little collection. We're here to teach you how to use the multiple fragments you have and hopefully fuzzy will help you out with other aspects of your training." Kurama's jolted when he heard the last sentence.

**"And why would help this puny mortal?" **Questioned the giant talking mass of chakra.

'Because I know you don't want a weak host since it reflects sorely on you if he's weak.' Kuchinashi held her notebook in front of the fox's eye. When he finished reading he grunted before giving an answer.

**"Fine, but only to make sure you that you do my name justice."**

"What is your name by the way?" Questioned Naruto with pure curiosity. Kurama was a little shocked. Not once did a mortal bothered to ask him what his name was, they just assumed it was Kyuubi and called it good. Maybe trading this little brat won't be so bad after all.

**"It's Kurama." **Naruto gave of a bright smile.

"Well now that all pleasantries, why don't we get started on your training, eh Naruto." Setsuna hoped the kid was motivated enough to take her offer otherwise her mission was a bust. But then she caught huge grin on his face, and that's when she knew that for the next few years this boy going to throw himself into his training.

"Where do we start Setsuna sensei?"

_'Sensei huh. That has a nice ring to it.'_

* * *

**Hello, hello, hello. bombshell comin at you with a new story. this doesn't I won't work on others, but for some reason i like working on this one more. I have always loved needless and I've wanted to do this for a while. I was also thinking of giving Naruto a sword that he can channel at least two of his fragments through. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One giant time later**

Somewhere in Konoha's red light district we find one Naruto Uzumaki eating a cup of instant ramen. He pretty much had to savory every bite seeing as it was going to be his last for awhile. When Setsuna found out about his addiction, she wasn't necessarily happy. When she first told him he was going to have to cut back on his ramen intake he nearly had a heat attack. After a brief argument and having Mio hold him in a choke hold he relented and promised to only eat ramen a fee times a month.

A good thing that happened over the years was that by the age of fifteen he was pretty tall for his age, standing at about 5' 5". He also had pretty good amount of muscle on him. He wasn't built like a body builder but that doesn't mean his muscles weren't defined. Was just one many results of his training. Speaking of training, Setsuna pretty much ran him through the ground. Not only did take physical strength but also mental strength as well seeing as he had to open certain parts of his mind to use certain fragments. So while Setsuna worked on his studies and fragment use, Kurama worked him to the ground with physical workout regiments and chakra exercises.

Even though he would have loved to shown everyone his new strength, he knew showing it of would cause a lot more problems than solving them. Thus why whenever he went out into the village he used a Henge to disguise himself as a short, loud mouth kid who loved to wear orange. He actually liked the orange jumpsuit and would have worn all the time if it weren't for the death threats that he received not only received from Setsuna and Kurama, but also from Kuchinashi much to his surprise. He never would have thought that a threat would be scary if it was written on paper, but somehow Kuchinashi made it possible. Mio didn't mind since in her opinion the jumpsuit made him look funny. Arguing that jumpsuit would be great for hiding his progress from the public, he was able to get them to let him wear it a long as he was within the village or within the presence of someone from the village.

He finished his ramen with a large slurp before crumpling the cup and throwing it in the trash. He applied a henge that shortened him to below five feet. He grabbed his orange jacket and rushed out the door. Today was a special day at the ninja academy. Today was the day that he would finally graduate and become a full fledge shinobi, not that he couldn't have becameone before. The truth was that Naruto could've twice before, the only reason he didn't was because of the advice of Setsuna. She suggested that Naruto fail two years in a row to make his idiot persona more believable. So much to Naruto's dismay, he had to sit through the academy three times. But today he was allowed to pass this time with flying colors in order to make it look like the 'Dobe' of the academy got lucky.

Finaly arriving at the academy, Naruto walked into his homeroom to find that it was empty, minus Iruka, his sensei.

"Oh, Naruto you're early."

"Of course sensei. It is graduation day, couldn't help myself." Naruto said with a bit excitment.

"Well I wish you good luck." Naruto went and sat near the back row and patiently waited for the other students to arrive. The first ones to show up were Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. He actually liked those two despite the fact that Shikamaru was lazy and was almost always seen eating something. Naruto would often get into eating contest with Choji that end with both of them eating same number of bowls of ramen. So there were no winners although Kurama would make even harder than already. Even though Kurama said it was to work all the food Naruto pretty much knew it was punishment for eating so much. Also on many of Naruto's off days, which were very few, he would watch the clouds drift by with Shikamaru. It was pretty much to one of the few things they had in common.

The next person to enter was Shino Aburame. Naruto didn't really much about the guy part from the fact that he liked insects and that he usually kept to himself.

The next person to enter was Hinata Hyuuga. Despite being from the Hyuuga clan she didn't carry that aura of aroggance that all Hyuuga seem to have. Naruto just thought they all were born with a metaphorical stick up their ass. Hinata on the other hand was kind and humble although she was shy to fualt. She often stuttered when she spoke (**I will not write in her stuttering.) **and it seemed to increase more so when she was around him. Even tnough Naruto acted like an idiot, he knew that Hinata had a crush on him. It was pretty obvious what with constant blushing and sturttering around him, not mention the few times she fainted when he talked to her. Honestly, he found it cute. Also, she was the only female in his class actually serious about becoming a shinobi so that was a plus.

The next person to step was Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru. In Naruto's opinion Kiba was very loud arogant. He would usually he would shout something about being top dog much to Naruto's ire.

Then the king of emos walked in. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. Both sides of Naruto hated Sasuke but for diffrent reason. The persona Naruto made hated Sasuke because he was good at everything he did and always at everything. (Naruto just let him win.) The real Naruto hated him because he was purely arrogant and brushed off anyone he deemed below him, which was pretty much everyone. Sure he earned some empathy points seeing as his whole clan was slaughtered by his brother, but those ran out as soon as started distancing himself from everybody, especially his fangirls.

Speaking of his fans, both Ino and Sakura rushed shouting about who got to sat next to there their 'Sasuke-kun'. Naruto pretty much disliked both of them. Even though Ino had her clans techniques and Sakura was pretty smart, they really weren't good at anything else. What really made it worse was that they weren't serious about their training at all. All the focused on was finding ways to get Sasuke's attention. It pretty much was a shame to kuniochi and in Setsuna, Kuchinashi, and surprisingly Mio's opinion, to women everywhere be it needless, shinobi, or civillian.

"Alright sit down everyone." After a few minutes of waiting for the kids to settle down, He began to speak. "First I would like to say congradulations for making it this far. This test will determine whether are not you are ready to become shinobi of Konohagakure. I wish the best of luck to all." He finished as passed out the writen portion. Most of the class was nervous but still prepared themselves for what was to come.

**One long test later. (Serously I'm to lazy to write the full testing process so let's just say he faked his test so he would just barely pass.)**

Naruto was standing outside with his new hitai tied to his forehead. He was pretty much happy he finally graduated and was now a full fledge shinobi despite the occasional whispers about the demon brat becoming a shinobi.

'Congradulations onii-chan.' shouted Mio. He had long since established a mental link with his tenants. Over the years Naruto has really gotten close with the beautiful girl squadran as they called themselves. Ever since Naruto became taller than Mio she started calling big brother. It was weird at first, but then it started becoming cute. Although it was cute and Naruto seemed to enjoy it, it also gave him a bit of a little sister complex. He pretty much lost his mind when any girl younger than him called him big brother. Setsuna actully likened his behavior to a certain priest that she knew. Sometimes it was plain scary how much alike the two could be. Then sound of scribbling echoed through Naruto's head.

'Yes Kuchinashi-chan that does mean I will start being more serious.' Naruto sighed in exasperation. He has pretty much gotten used the fact the Kuchinashi doesn't speak and writes what she wants to say on her notebook. It's pretty much gotten to the point to where doesn't have to see her notebook to know what she's saying. But that doesn't mean he still wasn't curious as to what her voice sounded like.

'So does that mean you'll stop wearing that ridiculous jumpsuit?' Asked Setsuna. Naruto pretty much saw her as an older sister figure. But that didn't mean he didn't like her. In fact she was the closest to Naruto than anyone else. She was always the first person to worry about him when he felt down, the first greet him in the morning, and the first to congratulate him whenever he final succeeded at something.

'Setsuna-chan I'll stop wearing the jumpsuit as soon as team placements are over with.' Naruto walked to his apartment in preparation for his oncoming career as shinobi. That meant burning all but one of the many of the jumpsuits that he owned. (Hey he need at least one just in case he wanted to fool people into thinking he was an idiot.) It also gave him time to prepare his new outfit that he would wear when he final decided to show his true self.

**The next morning.**

Naruto got and walked all the way to the academy still wearing his orange jumpsuit despite Setsuna's protests. When he entered he noticed that there only few people there at the time which meant he must have gotten there a little early. He sat in the back row next to Hinata causing her to blush.

"Hey Hinata."

"Oh, Good morning Naruto." She tried to remain calm despite the fact that her crush was sitting next to her. 'Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint.'

"Are you excited to see what teams we get?"

"Um...yeah." _'I hope I get placed with Naruto.'_ Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of of rumbling. Not even a minute later after the sound was heard, Sakura and Ino barged in shouting about who will get to sit next to their 'Sasuke-kun'. After a long argument that annoyed much of the male population, they both realized that there was a seat on either side him much to the boy's dismay.

_'Heh, almost feel sad for the bastard. Almost.' _ Iruka entered the classroom covered in bandages making a few of the student worry about their sensei.

"Hey sensei, what happened to you, and where's Mizuki sensei?" Asked Kiba.

"Mizuki has been imprisoned because he decided to betray the leaf village and steal the scroll of seals from the hokages. Luckily he was apprehended last night upon the details of how it happened will not be released." Stated Iruka putting emphasis on how details won't be released. There was a loud groan coming from the students signifying that they really wanted to her what happened. Naruto had his own thoughts about the situation.

'I knew something was up with him. I'm pretty sure when I passed the exam that I saw a hint of anger in his eyes.'

"First I would like to say congratulate you all on passing the genin exams from this day forward you will-" That's as far as Naruto made it in Iruka's speech before he started spacing out.

'Hey, Naruto.' Setsuna's voice rang through his head.

'Yeah?'

'When you get the time I want you to do something for me.' For some reason Naruto heard a bit of excitement in her voice. He decided to pocket the questions for later.

'Okay I'll do it after team placements' When Naruto centered his focus back on his sensei who was in the middle of calling out names.

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha,"The emo king just hmpfed as a response "Sakura Haruno"

"Ha! Take that Ino pig." Shouted the pink haired one.

"and Naruto Uzumaki." When the last was called, the sound of someone's head hitting the desk was heard from two different people. The first was Sakura who after hearing that Naruto was on her team thought how the blond idiot was going to get in the way of her and her attempts to be with Sasuke. The other surprised a few people seeing as it was Naruto who's head was on the desk. Many new that Naruto had a crush on Sakura and would have been expecting to be excited about being on a team with Sakura.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Team nine is still active from last year so we will skip to team 10 which will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. You may all use this time for lunch and in an hour you will meet your sensei." As Iruka finished everyone walked outside to eat their lunch, except for Naruto who was deep in thought.

'Damn, I got stuck with the Emo king and the sad excuse for a Kunoichi.'

'I feel bad for Naruto 'Stated Setsuna with sincerity.

'Well I can't be all bad Onii-chan, look at the bright side' chirped Mio.

'Mio I love your happy go lucky but what good side is there.' Then he heard scribbling and somehow when it was done he understood the message Kuchinashi was writing to him.

'Your right, I am strong than both them. Somehow Kuchinashi you just always know what to say.' As Naruto finished his internal pep talk, people started piling after finishing their lunches. They all sat in their seats in anticipation of their jonin senseis.

**Two hours later.**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting in the classroom still waiting for their sensei to show up. It had been two hours since everyone else's sensei picked them up. Sakura was practically livid at the fact that their sensei made them wait for two hours for him to show up. Sasuke, even though on the outside he was calm and broody like always, on the inside was irritated at his sensei's tardiness. Naruto on the other hand was busy playing twenty questions with Mio.

"Where is he?" Ranted the pink haired female. Both males just ignored her in favor of doing whatever they were doing, which brooding and playing twenty questions. Suddenly the door in the room opened revealing a man with silver gravity defying hair, a konoha headband covering his right eye, and a face mask covering up to his nose.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted the only female in the room. Ignoring the loud outburst Kakashi looked at his new soon to be genin.

"My first impression of you… I hate you." Sasuke and Sakura face vaulted while Naruto was still not paying attention until he finally noticed his jonin sensei in the room. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." And at that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Five minutes later**

The three genin were sitting in front of the sensei on top of the roof. Kakashi gave one last look over before speaking up.

"Alright, now that you're all here why don't we start with introductions?"

"Um Kakashi sensei can you show us how?" A sweat drop appeared on Naruto's head at Sakura's question.

"Sure. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't have many things and I don't have many dislikes. My hobbies….well I don't feel like telling you. I don't really have any dreams." All his students' sweatdropped when he finished.

_'All we learned was his name.' _were the collective thoughts of the genin.

"Well why don't go pinkie."

Ignoring the obvious jab Sakura began. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are (looks at Sasuke and blushes) my hobbies are (looks Sasuke and blushes some more) and my dreams (looks at Sasuke and giggles)." Sasuke just ignored seeing as this was just another fan girl moment. Although Naruto and Kakashi had their inner turmoil.

_'Girls her age are more focused on their looks than training. I've got my work cut out for me.' _Thought the jonin.

_'Naruto, why did you have a crush on her again?' _Asked Setsuna.

_'It probably had to do with wanting attention.'_ Said Naruto dryly.

'Either way she just shames women in general with that display.'

"Well is there anything you dislike?" Asked Kakashi almost worrying about what she was about to say.

"Naruto-baka!" although she shouted her answer he didn't hear her because he was too busy talking to Setsuna.

"Alright how about you blonde?" Naruto snapped out of his conversation just in time to hear his sensei speak to him. He closed his eyes for a bit thinking about his introduction.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, my senseis, and the hokage. My dislikes are Sasuke-teme, and the three minutes it takes to make ramen. My hobbies include pranking, training, and eating ramen. My dream is to become the strongest hokage ever. _'I also want to introduce the world to the power of the needless.' _His team mates scoffed when they heard his declaration to become the world's strongest hokage. Kakashi was more curious about his statement about him liking his senseis.

_'He only had one sensei which was Iruka. Seeing as this is the first time we've met how could he have more than one sensei?' _"Alright it's your turn broody."

Sasuke ignored the obvious jab at his character as he fell into a serious stare. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I see no point in telling you what like since there isn't much I like and there are many things I dislike. I don't have any and I find dreams to be a pointless thing to have. Although I do have an ambition. My ambition is to find a kill a certain man.

_'Sasuke-kun is so cool.'_

_'Ugh! Can he be any more depressing?' _Questioned Setsuna.

_'Setsuna if he were any more depressing it would rub off on others.'_

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. _'An avenger, a fan girl, and Blond with an obsession with ramen. I really have my work cut out for me.' _"Alright you guys well now that introductions are out of the way, you can go home for day. Tomorrow meet at training ground seven where we'll be doing your next test."

"Test? But I thought we already passed the genin exam." Asked Sakura

"That test was just to make sure you had what it takes to become a genin. This test will weed out the graduates and determine who will be accepted as genin. This test has a sixty six percent fail rate." Kakashi said casually making Sasuke and Sakura pale while Naruto narrowed his at his sensei. "Meet me at training ground seven at 5:00 in the morning. Also don't eat breakfast, otherwise you're going to throw up." And on that note Kakashi left in a puff of smoke leaving two surprised genin and skeptical blond.

_'I can't fall this test. I need to pass if I want to kill him'_

_'If I fail I won't be with my Sasuke-kun.'_

_'This test seems a little weird. Why would he ask us not to eat breakfast?' _Naruto said to Setsuna.

_'I don't know seeing as in your line of duty, eating breakfast would be really important. I suggest you eat any ways.'_

_'Hurry up oni-chan, we have something to show you' _Shouted Mio with pure excitement.

_'Yeah Naruto, head to the training ground so we can show you the surprise.'_ Following Setsuna's instructions, he walked of the roof of the building ignoring the interaction between Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto made his way to training ground forty four or as most people call it the forest of death. When Naruto reached the gates of the training ground, he started reminiscing. Kurama often made him train there despite how much Naruto hated going in there in the past. Now Naruto saw it as more of place to go to when he decided to get away from all of the villagers. All except one. His train thoughts were interrupted as a pair soft mounds pressed against his head.

"Hey there gaki." The voice was too recognizable for him to not know who it was.

"Hey Anko." He said dry

Aw, how'd you know it was me?" She asked in a fake whiney voice

"Well for starters no one besides me and you are crazy enough to come to this forest. Second, no one's breast are the same size and softness as yours."

"Well aren't you the perverted one. Memorizing how my boobs feel is a good way to get labeled as a pervert." She smirked at seeing the blush develop across his face.

"T-T-T-That's not what I meant-" Anko laughed, watching her favorite person besides Kurenai stammering was pretty much the funniest thing she could watch.

"It just too much fun teasing you." She finally caught her breath in time to see Naruto giving her mild glare. "So what are doing here today, training?"

"No not today. Today I'm going to be going over what my future looks like now that I graduated." Anko's interest was sparked. She often wondered what the orange wearing knuckle head planned for his future.

"Well, maybe I can go with you?" Her question sounded more like statement than anything eles. Naruto was a little nervous. Somewhere in his mind he really didn't want to reveal who he really was to her yet, but something told it would be better if he told her.

'Go ahead bring her along. She's been with long enough that we can trust her.' Setsuna said.

"Okay you can come, but you haveto keep whatever you see a secret. There are somethings I don't wish to reveal to too many people just yet." Anko was more curious than ever. If Naruto was hiding something it must have been important seeing as he was usually open with her. she decided to question him later and just settled for a nod as a reply. Satisfied with her answer he opened the gate leading inside the forest and motioned for her to follow him. The two ran for what seemed like a mile before they came up to a river that led to a water fall. Before she could say anything Naruto stepped through the waterfall seemingly dissapearing from sight.

"Gaki, where are you?" A slight hint of worry dripped out of her vioce as she spoke. Despite the exterior she puts up around people, she deeply cared for the few people she considered precious and seeing one of the few people she cared about disappear behind a waterfall did worry her. That is until she heard his voice call from behind the waterfall.

"Are coming or what Anko" A little nervous at first, Anko walked through the waterfall. Though she was a little surprised at the fact that she just walked through without a waterfall without getting wet, but what was more surprising was that she was in cave. On one end, the end she just came through, there was the entrance hidden behind what she now figured to a genjutsu of a waterfall. On the other end was a dim light. With her curosity at its peak, She walked towards the light, although slowly so she sense if something was going to jump her.

**Mind scape same time as Anko enters the cave**

Naruto was sitting on a rock meditating. when he entered his mind he landed in the middle of a forest with large house in the middle. He had long since changed the scenery in his mindscape since the whole sewer thing seemed too depressing for three girls and giant nine tailed fox to spending the rest of eternity. Naruto walked up to a tree next to the house where he came face to face with Setsuna who leaning the trunk.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" Setsuna reached into her shirt and pulled out stack of papers.

"Well you know how you want to introduce the world to the power of needless?" After receiving nod from Naruto she continued. "Well Kurama and I have been discussing ways to do that and we agree that the only that would be possibly is if build a harem of women and produce a lot of children, but even then that take years to do. So we have devised a way to be able to inject people with the DNA required to become a needless." During Setsuna's explanation Naruto blushed at the prospect of building a massive harem. It's not that hasn't thought about being with multiple women, it's that he never thought making a lot of children with them that made him blush. When Naruto came out of his perverted thoughts, he heard the last of Setsuna's explanation.

"Well if we have the notes than what's getting in the way?"

"Well, despite Kurama being older than the first hokage himself, he knows little to nothing about genetic science and neither do I. We need the help of an accomplished medical practitioner to help with the research."

"Well I did read about on person who'd fit the bill, but she doesn't really like the leaf village that much seeing as she left Konoha never to return."

"Well until then we can somehow come in cantact with her we'll just have to put the project on hold." She paused sensing a person getting closer toward Naruto in the real world. "I suggest you get to the real world since someone is approaching." With a quick nod Naruto disappeared from his mind.

**Just as Anko walks in to the light**

Anko had been walking for a few miniutes and she was starting to come up with a bunch of different scenarios on what she was to expect. When she reached the light at the end of the tunnel she was shocked beyond belief. She found herself to be standing in front what could have been easily the largest training ground in her life. The training ground was split into two different sections one covered in trees and grass, and the other section was a rocky barren landscape with giant boulders lying here and there. The whole place was light up as if it was daytime despite being underground. When she finally got over her shock, she noticed Naruto sitting on a large boulder near the entrance where she was standing.

"Naruto, what is all this?" She gave a wide gaze at the giant training ground.

"This is my personal training ground. I built this a couple of years ago." Anko's eyes widen at his proclamation. To think he actually built a giant field, it was a little overwhelming.

"You built this? There's no way you did all this." She was in complete denial no way could someone build a giant training ground like this.

"Well me and a few hundred shadow clones had to work around the clock to clear out the cave. It was also a pain in the ass to draw up the seals to keep this place lit and the plants alive." Anko just couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was not the same gaki she used to tease, he sounded smart. Then sudden realization washed over her like a the waterfall would if it was real. Naruto had been acting like an idiot the entire time. That would explain why his grades didn't reflect the level of intelligence he was displaying in front of her. She smirked at the idea that a twelve year old was able to fool everyone in the village about his intelligence possibly the Hokage even.

"Damn, to think you were able to hide all this from everyone. It makes me wonder what else you were hiding." She said the last part as more of a joke than an actual comment but the smirk on Naruto's face told her there was actually more he was hiding.

"Well this isn't really what I look." Anko thought he was joking at first that is until formed the ram hand sign and blew up into a cloud of smoke. At first she couldn't see anything within the cloud, but after a few seconds the cloud began to disperse and shadowy stood right in front of her. When the cloud fully disappeared, her eyes widened and her jaw felt like it was about to fall off. Standing in front of her was no longer a short, loud mouth brat who liked to wear orange. The person who stood in front of her was taller than her by a few inches, wore a black short sleeved muscle shirt with a black that clearly showed a good amount of muscle. He had an over coat that was red on the inside and black on the outside. He wore traditional anbu style black shinobi pants, although the cuffs around his ankles more open than most pants. Instead of black sandals he wore a pair of black combat boots with most it covered up by his pants. At first Anko could barely recognize the person standing in front of her until she looked at his face and saw the strikingly blonde and whisker marks on his cheeks. His face didn't have a single once of baby fat that his persona had.

"So Anko, what do you think." She really didn't know what to think. To think that the blond loud mouthed midget turned out to be a tall muscular hunk. She just couldn't rap her mind around that. Then her eyes started wondering to muscles showing threw his shirt and she couldn't help but blush. Wondering what it would feel like to feel those muscle herself, she couldn't help but smile perversely. Then there were the other parts of that made him a man, and that's when blood started dripping out of her nose and the perverted giggling got louder.

Naruto really didn't know what to do. Here in front of him was a giggling perverted Anko Mitarashi. He had seen the things she can and will do when she was sadistic, but God knows what she would do when she's being perverted rather than in a teasing mood. "Uh Anko, are you okay?" He asked really hoping he could get her to stop giggling. Anko stopped giggling at the moment but still had the blush going across her face

"Yeah, but who knew under that blond loud mouthed persona was big strong hunk of a man." She was still eyeing his muscles. As weird as it felt having Anko ogle at him, he would admit it wasn't a bad feeling. He decided he wanted to at least show her around before she raped him, though he really wouldn't have minded that at all. She was by far one the hottest women he has seen in Konoha and the fact that she nothing more than a mesh body suit, an orange mini skirt, and a tan trench coat, didn't really leave much to imagination.

"Well before anything happens at least let me show you around." He said with a play smirk. Anko agreed to the tour but still didn't stop thinking about what he be like in bed causing her blush to increase.

* * *

To anyone having a hard time imagining what the training ground looks like, just imagine kisuke's training ground from bleach except half of it is covered in forests. also Naruto jacket looks similar to Blade's minus all the cross decorations. R and R


	3. Chapter 3

**Next morning**

An alarm went of in the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki causing him to punch the alarm with unrestrained strength. As the clock flew through at unregistered speeds, Naruto woke in time to see the clock break against the wall.

"God damn it. There goes another one." Naruto walked to the closet on the oppisite side of his bed. When he opened the closet, there were shelves upon shelves with clocks. Naruto really wasn't a morning person and once he mastered the power fragment to point where it was constantly active, he started smashing clocks everytime heard ring the morning. He felt it was better if he just bought bunch of them rather than buy everytime he smashed one. After replacing his clock, he fixed himself some breakfast. During breakfast Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Anko was going to hold up her end of the deal they made.

**Flashback**

Naruto and Anko were standing in front of the waterfall leading to the secret training. It was almost nightime by the time when they were done with the tour.

"Well now that you've seen my secret training ground, my only wish is that you keep it a secret." Anko was a little surprised to here he wanted to hear he wanted to keep such an amazing place a secret. Although she wanted to know why he wanted this place to be kept a secret, she suddenly had an idea making her grin.

"Well I don't know Naruto-kun," Naruto sighed at the nickname she gave him. Ever since he showed his true self to her she's been trying to flirt with him. Not that he minded. She was a completely attractive woman, sexy if he could use his own choice of words. "This seems like pretty big secret." Naruto of course knew where this was going and if was going to be honest, wasn't surpriesed he didn't see this earlier.

"Since I can see where this is going how about I give you free access to the training ground as long as you keep it a secret."

"Aw thank you Naruto-kun. Although I would have kept it a secret even if you didn't offer me anything." The playful smirk on her face told him that she was telling the truth and that he offered her something for no reason. "But I have to know, why have you been hiding you true self for all these years?" Naruto gave out a heavy sigh. He knew if he could tell anyone about himself it would definatly be Anko. So he began opening up to her. He told her about his hard childhood, the mobs that would occasionly chase after but fail to catch him, the hateful glares he would recieve from the older generation and the cold shoulder he would recieve from people around his age just because their parents told them to. He even told her about how he discovered the he was the holder of the Kyuubi no Yoko, or Kurama. When he finished he saw the sad on her face. Anko knew what it meant to be alone since she was the apprentice of Orochimaru and because he became a traitor, people didn't trust her and generally kept there distance. She really on had three friends who knew was loyal to Konoha. Hearing his how rough childhood was made her feel compelled to share her experience as a child. She didn' know why, she just felt she could trust him enough with her past. By the end of her story she had a few tears streaming down her face. Seeing the one of the few people close to releasing years of pent up stress made feel sympathy. Not wanting to see her cry anymore, Narutto hugged Anko causing her to blush from having his musceles wrappped around her.

**End flashback**

The was the first time he ever had close interaction with girl, and to be quite honest it felt nice. He remeber how he teased her for blushing. It had two effects, one, it eliminated the sad atmostsphere the two had created, and two, it earned him a good one hour running away session from Anko. But despite the violent chase they had, it was fun for the both of them. Naruto looked at the clock on his wall and noticed he was at least an hour and a half pass the time he was suppose to meet his team.

'It's not like I'm really late. That Kakashi guy seems like he would be late to anything.' Getting up he walked to his closet revealing a line of black over coats with the reverse being red. Naruto got the insperation for the design of the coat from the many stories Setsuna and Mio told him about a priest they back when they were alive in their world. it was based of these stories of the priest that he modeled his apperance and personality after. The only difrence was that Naruto wasn't as obsessed with young girls as Blade was, Which the beautiful girl squadron was thankful for. He pulled on his overcoat and headed out the door with a smirk on his face while he pulled out a pair of pentagonal shades. 'Time to show them what their dealing with.'

**Training ground 7**

Sakura was not in a happy mood. First she had to wake up early in the morning, then she had to skip breakfast because her sensei told her to, and now she was sitting next to a log in the training field waiting for her blond haired teammateTWO HOURS late. The only good side was that she was alone with her Sasuke-kun. Sakura yawned for fifth time this morning when she saw a mop of blond. Getting angry Sakura marched up to the blond to give him a piece of her mind.

"Naruton you baka what are you doing coming late. Sensei told us to be here at 5 AM."

"Sakura if you hadn't noticed, Kakashi sensei is not here, so how can I be late." Sakura was a little disturbed by the fact that he didn't call her Sakura-chan like usual. Then thats when she noticed his current appearance. Instead of an orange jumpsuit, he was wearing black over coat with the reverse being red. He wore pair of black standard shinobi pants except baggy at the bottom and a pair black combat boots. There were a few things that Sakura noticed about Naruto that she had mixed feelings about. The first thing she noticed was that was a good few inches taller than her and even Sasuke. It was strange to see the shortest person she knew in the academy suddenly become taller than her. The next thing she noticed was the fact that Naruto wasn't waering a shirt under his over coat that was open giving her full view of his well toned chest muscles. Now that she looked closer, she noticed that under his jacket, Naruto was gad well defined muscles all over his upper torso. A light shade of pink spread across her face as thought about Naruto's appearance. On the inside Sakura was havig a mental debate with herself on the subject at hand.

_'When did Naruto get so...?'_

**_'He's probably tryring to look cool so he can get us on a date.'_**

_'Yeah that's true, but there's no he will ever be as cool as Sasuke-kun.'_

**_'But he still looks pretty cool though.' _**

In the real world Sasuke had caught a glimpse of said blond talking to Sakura and had his own thoughts about the blonds new appearance. _'Is that really the dobe. He looks a lot diffrent than when he was in the academy. It makes no difference he's still just a loser.' _While the genin were distracted by their own thoughts, Kakashi poofed in to see the only female on the team staring at the blond who looked quite different than when and the Uchiha keeping to himself near the logs stuck in the ground.

_'Boy do I have my work cut out for me' _"Yo."He stated with a hint of boardom, breaking his students out of their thoughts.

"You're late!" Shouted said female. Kakashi just waved it off like it was nothing.

_"Well I was on my way here when a black caat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way here." _A giant sweatdrop appeared on the back of everyones heads at the lame excuse he tried to push onto them. Even Naruto's tennants had sweatdrdops on the backs oh their heads. Kakaslhi decided to move along to the exercise_. _"Alright my genin, today were going to do a survival exercise." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells. "What you need to do is to take these bells from me. The one who doesn't have bell by the time it's noon will be tied to one of the stumps behind you."

"But Kakashi sensei, there's only two of them."

"That's right. I guess one of you will be tied to the stump while I eat your lunch in front of you." At the mention of lunch Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs grumbled while Naruto narrowed his eyes through his shades.

_'So thats why he told us not to eat breakfast?_' asked Naruto to no one in particular.

_'Aren't you glad I made you eat breakfast?' _Came the smug voice of Setsuna.

_'Fine, I'll admit it was a good idea._' Everyone in the real world looked at Naruto due to his lack of reaction but decided to worry about it later. Kakashi pulled out a timer from his pocket and began to wind it.

"The test will be over when this timer goes off at noon. Ready. Begin." Sakura and Sasuke disappeared in a blur, hiding themselves within the trees. _'At least they know how to hide.'_ Then he caught a glimsp at Naruto who was just standing in front of him. "You're a weird you know. You know your suppose to hide right."

"Why bother hiding when I can just take it from you?"

"Hmm. Is that so?" Kakashi reached into his back pouch and pulled out... a book and opened it up to where he left off. "What's the matter? I thought you were going to take the bells from me."

"Yeah but your reading."

"Don't worry about me. You aren't much of a threat." That statement earned a tick mark on the top of a of Naruto's head. He was basically being told he was weak enough to be considered non-threatening.

'Hey oni-chan, pick up that tree and show him a how strong you are.' Following Mio's advice and walked to the nearest tree, an action that got Kakashi curious as to what Naruto was doing. Sakura and Sasuke were curious as well wondering what the dobe was going to do against a jonin. All three of them watched with shock as Naruto uprooted the tree with little difficulty. As he took a few practice swings, which again shocked them to see how easily he swung it, everyone had there own thoughts.

_'What the hell. To be able lift and swing a tree like that with trouble. He must be as strong as Tsunade. Obviously the academy reports about him are all wrong.'_ Were the thoughts of the future victim of said tree.

_'Is that really Naruto? He was never able to something like this before.'_ Were the thoughts of the only female on the team.

_'Is this really the dobe? He was never like this before. How did he get such strength?'_ were the the emotions king's thoughts. Naruto finished his test swings and faced Kakashi with a psychotic smile spread across his face.

"Get ready Kakashi, cause here I come." He disappeared in blue blur as he finished his sentence. Despite Kakashi's calm demeanor, his senses were on high alert. To someone who was suppose to be a genin, the class dobe in fact, lift a tree with no trouble and then disappear with it as if it weighed nothing was something to be worried about. It was only his highly developed senses that allowed him to use Kawarimi just as the tree was about to hit him.

"Damn, I almost got him. Well at least I got what I wanted." Naruto cursed at the splintered log fragments left on the ground.

In a tree nearby, Kakashi stared down at where he would have been a second ago. _'For god's sake, he could have killed me with that swing. Well that at least that shows he doesn't underestimate his opponents. I wonder how the other two will hold up?'_

Sakura just sat there awe strucked at what just happened. First the dobe of the year pulls a tree out of the ground like it was nothing, then hee use it to hit or sensei. What happened to Naruto?' With her mind pre-occupied with her thoughts, she failed to notice Kakashi sneak up right behind her.

"Pssst, Sakura." She turned around to face Kakashi. Before she could even voice her surprise, she was surronded in gust of wind. The world looked as if it was spinning if only for the briefest moment. She gathered her bearings and looked around only to find that Kakashi was no longer there.

"Sakura." Reconizing the voice as her 'Sasuke-kun', she turned around with much enthusiasm only to turn to see the most horribale thing the world. (depending on who your asking) Standing there was a battered and beatan Sasuke with kunai and shuriken sticking out multiple parts, blood drippiing out of multiple open wounds, and his foot twisted on the wrong direction. "Help me, Sakura."

Back at the clearing, Naruto was relaxing near the stumps when he heard a very girlish scream pierce air.

_'If I had to guess, I would say that Kakashi sensei just got to Sakura.'_ Naruto really enjoyed talking to his tenants, espeecially Setsuna.

_'Naruto, to be honest I think your team is only going to drag you down.'_

_'I know Suna-chan, but if I want to get anywhere in my career as a shinobi then I need them. Personally I would rather be on a four person team with you, Mio, and Kuchinashi.'_

_'As great as that sounds and as much joy that would bring me and my friends, I don't think that will happen as long as this seal is up. Maybe if we knew how this seal works we can figure how to get Mio, Kuchinashi, and myself out without killing you in the process. We could probably ask Kurama for some help.'_

_'Speaking of the lazy fox, what's he doing?'_ Ever since Naruto finished his training, Kurama had been sleeping most of the day and whenever he wasn't asleep he would keep to himself. But that didn't mean he didn't like talking to his host or his 'tenant buddies' as he refered to them as.

_'At this moment he's letting Mio and Kuchinashi groom one of his tails for who knows what reason. Hey, I sense somebody nearby.'_ Feeling the same thing, Naruto looked up at a tree across from him and notice Kakashi sitting there watching him carefully.

_'You're right. I'll talk to later.' _Cutting of the mental connection, Naruto stood up and walked to the center of the field facing the direction Kakashi was in. "Kakashi sensei come on out. I know you're there." There was no response which irratated Naruto a bit. "You have until the count of three to get out before I force you out." Still no reply. "One. Two. Three!" As soon as he finished the word three he held out his arm in the direction Kakashi was sitting and shouted out a two words.

**Few minutes earlier**

Kakashi jumped tree to tree in search of his last soon to be student. After making Sakura scream and faint, upon which Kakashi admitted that he probably used a high leveled genjutsu on her, he had a run with Sasuke. The Uchiha survivor was a little advance for a genin. No genin that just graduatated from the acadamey should know any elemental ninjutsu. But Sasuke fired one Katon jutsu and proved that the Uchiha avenger had been doing his own training. Though the kid was good at taijutsu, Kakashi was better and was able to disable the Uchiha by burying him up to his neck into the ground. He stopped at the nearest tree as soon as he saw his blond haired student relaxing near the stumps. Kakashi was a little surprised to see that Naruto was able to detect his presence seeing as Naruto was walking in his general direction.

"Kakashi sensei come on out. I know you're there." Kakashi decided not to do anything. Somewhere in his mind Kakashi wanted to see what his blond student can do. "You have until the count of three to get out before I force you out." Curious as to how said blond was going to force him, a jonin, out from hiding. "One" Kakashi stiffened a bit "Two" Kakashi reached for his kunai pouch. "Three" Kakashi was sure he was prepared for anything the ex-dobe was planning, but Naruto did something completely unexpected. When Naruto reached his arm in Kakashi's direction. **"Magnetic World"** At first nothing happened, then there was a blue sphere surrounding Kakashi. Before he can react, Kakashi was pulled by some unknown force ( Unknown to him of course)toward Naruto. Kakashi landed on his feet near Naruto, much to his relief that he didn't land on his face.

"My, that was an interesting technique there. What was It?"

"It is as the name implies Kakashi sensei." Before Kakashi sensei could his student any further the timer Kakashi set up went off.

"Well it seems you couldn't get the bells in time. Looks like you guys fail."

"Not really Kakashi sensei." Naruto pulled out two jingling objects from his pocket. Kakashi's eye widened.

"When did you?"

"Just before I hit you with the tree I snatched them from your side." Deciding to question Naruto later, Kakashi just accepted the answer for now.

"Well let's go find your teammates. Hopefully Sasuke has already dug himself out." Kakashi and Naruto walked up to see Sakura and Sasuke standing there waiting for them. "Well since neither of you were able to get a bell, I guess I have to tie one of you tie the stump." This made Sakura panic a little seeing as she was the one furthest from getting a bell.

"Well what about the dope? He didn't get the bells either." Sasuke retorted.

"Actually teme, I did." Naruto held to bells in front of him earning a shocked expression from both his teammates.

"How did you get those?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke was a little pissed that the class dobe was able to do something he, an Uchiha, couldn't do.

"Well since Naruto has both of the bells, he gets to decided who he gives the other one to." Kakashi was curious as to Naruto who Naruto would give the bell to. Naruto thought for a while before making his decision. Naruto walked up to Kakashi and handed him both the bells which got a quirked eyebrow from Kakashi and a few protests from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Dobe what are you doing?"

"Yeah you baka, why would you give them back?"

"I'm curious Naruto. Why would you give the bells back after snatching them from me?" Naruto grinned before facing Sakura and Sasuke.

"Because sensei, we're a team and we either fail as a team or succeed as one. Besides who has ever heard of a three man team?" Hearing the blonde's words, Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help but agree with him since it did make since. Seeing that Sasuke and Sakura were starting to agree with Naruto he couldn't help but feel a hopeful that this team would do great things in the future.

"Well, there's one thing left to say now. You all….pass."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter because I know i'm not good at writing certain things. like romantic scenes only constructive criticism and complements welcomed in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone Bombshell0 here. I just wanted to talk about my take on a certain subject. I wanted to say that have a lacking appeal when it comes to God mode Naruto fics. Shocking since I'm making Naruto a Needless which is the one of the closest ways towards being a god. but my lacking appeal for god mode fics comes from people when people over use the whole giving Naruto the Rinnegan or Eternal Sharingan. Again I dislike most Naruto doujutstu fics for reason already explained. Another reason my lacking appeal is because sometimes people will take elements from other mangas/animes and throw them in there in some sort of hodgepodge of god like abilities with little explanation. If you took the time to read this, then I thank you for hearing out my opinion.**

* * *

**Months later**

"This pinkie, I'm in position"

"Raven in position."

"Needless, in position"

"All right when you have the chance, proceed when the signal is given." The air was thick with tension as three figures surrounded their target waiting for the signal. "Three, two, one." The three figures launched at their target. The one with blond hair landed on top of the target grabbed hold of the hissing and scratching menace.

"Kakashi this is Sasuke. We have the target."

"Is there a ribbon tied to the ear."

"Confirmed."

"Alright team mission accomplished. Good work." That's when the decided to 'voice' his opinion.

"Mission my ass. This is more like manual labor." Kakashi nearly fell over hearing how loud Naruto's voice was.

**Mission's office**

"Oh there you are Tora. Mommy was worried sick about." Team seven was watching as the Daimyo's wife was strangling the poor cat against herself. Everyone in the roomfelt a little guilty having to hand Tora back to someone who was going to crush him, except for Naruto who owas inwardly laughing at the cats fate.

_'Yes, crush him, crush him.' _As the Daimyo's wife left the office, Hiruzen turned to address team seven.

"Good job team seven. Now for your next mission I have walking the-" he didn't even get to finish before Naruto interrupted.

"No way old man, I refuse to take another D ranked mission." Naruto was pretty much fed up with doing crappy missions that didn't involve fighting or any use of his fragments. It was practically boring and secretly his teammates were thinking the same thing.

"Naruto show some respect towards the hokage." Shouted Iruka. Iruka was surprised when he first saw Naruto's true self but it was quickly replace with pride seeing that he wasn't the knucklehead he was pretending to be in the academy.

"With all due respect Jiji, I'm a shinobi. Does it really seem worthwhile to make us do missions that seem like chores civilians were too lazy to do themselves." To Naruto's credit it made perfect sense to everyone in the room. Before Iruka was about to give the whole 'why D rank missions are important speech' which even he found to be kind of stupid, Kakashi voiced his opinion.

"Hokage-sama I do believe my team is ready to handle a higher ranked mission." In actuality Kakashi believed Naruto was more than ready to higher ranked missions. Hell, with the strength and speed Naruto displayed and enough experience he could be a Tokubetsu Jōnin or even a jonin, though he wasn't really sure about Sasuke or Sakura. Well no better time to test them than the present. The Sandaime thought about it before coming to a decision.

"Well if that is how you feel then I will give you guys your first C rank mission. Please send in the client." In entered an old man who probably be in his fifties or sixties. He was clearly drunk seeing how wobbly he seemed and the fact he was carrying a sake bottle.

"Is this is who you sent to protect me? Two snot nosed brats and" he trailed of when he caught eye of giving him a very sadistic grin. "Well the blond does look intimidating." The grin made a shiver go down his spine. Sasuke and Sakura were fuming at being called snot nosed brats, but Sasuke held his cool a lot better than Sakura. Naruto was inwardly smirking at how he was able to make the client shiver in the first seconds of meeting each other.

"I assure sir my team is capable of protecting you. I will also be there when worse comes to show." Assured Kakashi.

"You better be able to protect me. My name is Tazuna; I'm world renowned bridge builder." The newly dubbed Tazuna said with a full display of bravado earning a sarcastic gaze from Naruto.

"Alright team me at the gates tomorrow at eight a.m sharp." Stated Kakashi deciding that it was time to let everyone go home for the day.

On his way home Naruto couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts. Despite his appearance change most of the villagers still looked at with disdain and if were possible, more than before probably has to do with the fact that he looked like he was getting stronger every day.

_'Don't feel bad oni-chan, you still have people who care about you.' _Naruto thought about what Mio said. Honestly he had only handful of people he cared about and if excluded the people who were sealed in him it would only amount to four people in the whole village that he actually cared about.

_'Mio's right Naruto, we will always be here for you no matter what.'_

_'I guess your right Setsu-chan.' _Hearing the scribbling of marker on paper Naruto instantly knew who was writing.

_'Well you know how I said I was going to introduce the power of a needless to the shinobi world? I was just thinking. Do I really want to do that in a village full of people who still look at me like I'm Kurama himself?' _Naruto heard low growling in his head. _'Not that there's anything wrong whit being a giant nine tailed fox who can level a village in just a few attacks.' _Naruto said sheepishly

_'__**Damn straight there isn't. Honestly I think you mortals are too emotional. If it wasn't for their hate they wouldn't be looking at you as if you were my amazing self.'**_

_'Hmm. I wonder why they have all this hate?' _ Questioned Naruto with sarcasm laced in his voice causing Kurama to growl. Before the two can get into an argument Setsuna decided to interject.

_'Alright you two break it up. Regardless of what the villagers think, we still need to find a solution to this problem.' _Kurama just snorted n response.

**_'I don't get why you don't just leave this pathetic village.'_**

_'You know that won't be easy Kurama, besides there still people I care about. I can't just leave Anko-chan behind.' _Replied Naruto.

**'Just take her with you. From the way I see it, she doesn't have a reason to stay in the village either seeing as they hate her just as much as you.' **

_There's still the problem of where would we go.' _Krumama hummed to himself for a little bit before speaking again.

**_'I have the perfect place. But I'm not going to tell you now, only when I feel like you should know.' _**Naruto huffed before Mio cheerfully shouted to him.

_'Hurry home oni-chan. There is something we have to show you'_

_'That's right Naruto we do have something to show you.' _Naruto made his way home making sure to avoid confrontation with the villagers. He really didn't want to have to kill someone today much less a mob of people like he did when he first discovered he was a needless. Opening the door to his apartment he walks and closes the door before walking to the center of the living room.

_'Alright what is it you wanted to show me?'_

_'First close your eyes.' _Naruto did as Setsuna instructed. When he did he felt a warm sensation coming from the seal on his stomach which he keeps hidden with a genjutsu seeing as he barely wears shirts. As the sensation died down he got curious as to what they were doing until he heard Setsuna's voice. But oddly it sounded clearer. "Alright you can open your eyes now." As Naruto opened his eyes he couldn't help but be surprised. Standing in front of him were Setsuna, Mio, and Kuchinashi, but that's not what surprised him. What surprised him was the fact that all three of them were standing in his living room indicating they weren't in his mind.

"You guys. How?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"We figured out how to get out of the seal without killing you. The best parts that you get to keep the fragments you got from us while we get to keep the use of our fragments."

"Isn't this great oni-chan, we get to live on the outside with you." Naruto couldn't help but smile at Mio's enthusiasm.

"It's great that you guys are out of the seal, but what are you guys going to do now. I have a mission tomorrow." Setsuna scoffed.

"Naruto, We're needless. We can handle a simple escort mission."

"That's not what I meant." Naruto deadpanned. There was no doubt in his mind that they could handle whatever came there way. Naruto turned to do Kuchinashi who was scribbling on her notebook. "Are you sure explaining it like that will work?" After getting a nod from the fellow blond he let out a sigh.

**Tomorrow morning**

Sakura and Sasuke were oh so patiently waiting at the gates with their client Tazuna half an hour after the time their sense old the up at, and worst of all there blonde teammate was late as well. Sakura wa already nearing her breaking point when their sense finally decided to show up.

"Yo." The way he just greeted them nonchalantly really iratated her already. It's like doesn't even acknowledgments the fact he was late.

"You're late!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly trying to come up with an excuse.

"Sorry, I would have gotten here sooner but this old lady need help with her bags."

"Liar." As believable as that excuse may be, somehow Sakura just knew it was a lie. Kakashi continued to rub the back of his head sheepishly until he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Naruto?" It was then that Sakura replaced her anger at her sensei's tardiness for her anger at her teammates tardiness. She was about to say something when the object of her anger walk up to them.

"You're late you baka. Where have you been?"

"Sorry. I would have gotten here earlier, but these three took forever getting up and getting dressed." Sakura was about to call Naruto out on his lie until she noticed three girls behind him. How did she miss that, for that matter how did all of them including Kakashi, a seasoned jonin, miss a blue haired girl with an air of confidence, a blond with a weird machine attached to her arm, and girl with magenta hair holding what could be best described as a teddy bear, er bunny. They were even wearing the same blue shirt and red skirt uniform.

"And who are they Naruto? I haven't seen these three around the village." Kakashi kept his eye on the three girls just in case the tried something. Before Naruto could speak, Setsuna stepped up with a smirk drawn on her face.

"If you guys must know my name is Setsuna. Her name is Kuchinashi, and her name is Mio. We are the beautiful girl squadron and we serve Naruto as his servant. We will follow him anywhere." Everyone besides Naruto and the members of the mention beautiful girls squadron looked at Setsuna like she grew a second head.

"You don't have to add the beautiful part." Naruto deadpanned. Kakashi was the first to over come his daze.

"So you guys will follow Naruto anywhere?" From which he got a quick nod.

"And why would you want to serve a dobe like him?" Asked Sasuke who decided to remain quiet until now.

"Because Oni-chan took us in when we had no place to go. So to return the favor we decided to serve him in any situation, including combat." Mio technically wasn't lying, they would help him in combat situations and they were technically living with him.

"How are you going to help in combat situations? You don't look like much." Setsuna simply scoffed at Sasuke seeing he didn't know anything about them and really couldn't say anything about them. Kuchinashi just kept her emotions hidden underneath but on the inside she wanted to prove how wrong he was. Mio's reaction was the most visible out of the three as she was puffing out her cheeks in a cute attempt at displaying anger.

"Maybe you should let Sasuke hold your bunny Mio." Mio cutting off her cute attempt at anger instantly understanding what Naruto wanted her to do and walked up to Sasuke gaining curious looks from everyone that wasn't Naruto or the beautiful girls squadron.

"Would mind holding my bunny mister?"

"Yeah Sasuke, surely someone of your caliber can hold something simple as a stuffed bunny." Naruto couldn't help chuckle to himself for what he was about to do to Sasuke. Sasuke, a little miffed at what his blond teammate was implying, reluctantly took the bunny from Mio. An action he soon regretted because as soon as the bunny left Mio's hands, his whole body came crashing down along with the stuffed toy shocking everyone except those in on the joke, if you can call it a joke. When the toy hit the ground it caused a crater upon impact making Sasuke let go toy. Naruto and Setsuna broke into a laughing fit at Sasuke's failure.

"Damn it. What's with this thing? What the hell did you do to this thing?" Naruto was the first to recover from his laughing fit so he could talk.

"I didn't do a thing to that bunny. That's just how it is, heavy beyond reason." A grin was still plastered on his face, enraging the Uchiha at how he was being mocked.

"Well if think it so funny, Why don't you pick it up?" Naruto decided to humor the raven haired emo and walked up to the bunny. Sasuke smirked thinking he was going to epiclly fall, only to have it fall as he watched him lift the bunny with two fingers gripping the ear. Worse, he was lifting it as if it were nothing. It wasn't doing Sasuke's ego any good that Naruto was dipping the bunny up and down in mocking gesture and the Setsuna and Mio were rolling on the ground holding their sides in laughter. During the whole event Sakura was fuming at how Naruto was antagonizing her Sasuke-kun. Kakashi was at first shocked at the bunny brought Sasuke down like he was nothing more than a weakling, but then he started chuckling at Naruto's antics when he started teasing Sasuke. Tazuna, not knowing anything about the shinobi world, just filed this as a shinobi thing.

"Alright that's enough teasing Sasuke. We have somewhere to be." Naruto relented and handed the bunny back to Mio after she and Setsuna recovered from their laughing fit. With tat said the group finally made its way towards Nami no Kuni with Sasuke taking front, Sakura and Naruto taking up the sides, and Kakashi taking up the rear. Mio, Kuchinashi, and Setsuna just stuck close to Naruto. The first few hours of the trip was spent in uncomfortable silence due to Sasuke trying to keep his distance from Naruto and the girls around. Something about the whole stuffed toy stunt must have hurt his pride seeing as he was sending hateful glares that just passed over their heads. Glaring aside no one bothered to speak, until Mio got bored.

"Oni-chan, I'm bored." This got the attention of everyone in the group. More so from the people that weren't needless. They were in the middle of a mission, worrying about boredom was the last of their worries.

"Well Mio-chan we can play eye spy." There was a large sweat drop on the back of the heads of anyone that wasn't a needless.

"Alright, I spy with my little something red, white, and blue." The needless started snickering since they already knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know Mio-chan could it be the ravened haired emo in the front?"

"Correct." Sasuke tried desperately to ignore the jab made at his personality but was finding quite hard with Setsuna snickering in the background. Sakura was angry that Naruto made another jab at her Sasuke-kun. Tazuna was more worried about other things while Kakashi was reading his…..book. Yes let's just call it a book. Mio and Naruto continued to play eye spy until Mio spotted a puddle coming up. She may have been young minded, but that didn't mean she wasn't smart when she wanted to be.

"Hey Oni-chan, Setsuna, I spy with my little eye something that doesn't belong." Naruto and Setsuna both looked around for whatever Mio was talking until they both saw the puddle coming.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. What do think Naruto?"

"I think I'll let you and Kuchinashi deal with it, with my help of course." The rest of the group was curious as to what Naruto and his gal pals were talking about. Only Kakashi was able to see what they were talking about when he passed the puddle. With their backs turned, two ninja rise out of the puddle. In seconds the lept into action wrapping their chain around Kakashi and with a swift tug tear his body to pieces. There was mix of different reactions. Sasuke was a little shocked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the area that Kakashi was just killed. Mio, Setsuna, and Kuchinashi were surprised for a bit but then became impassive since they really didn't care the death of someone of they didn't care about. Tazuna started sweating bullets seeing the supposed strongest of the group was killed, but Sakura's was the most prominent as she screamed her sensei's name in horror.

"One down." The duo charged towards Naruto getting ready to claim another victim.

"**Dean Drive: fox hound.**" No could even process what was said because all the saw was Naruto and Setsuna disappear from their original spots in a split second appear in front both assassins unleashing a barrage of punches faster than what Sasuke and Sakura were used to seeing. Both brothers landed into each to other with a resounding thud.

"Damn it brat that hurt." Growled the first one.

"You're going to pay for that." Chimed the second one. They were about to shift into fighting position when they heard a faint whirling sound behind. Turning around they see Kuchinashi pointing the fan on her arm at them and her other hand holding her notebook.

**'Maiden restriction.' ** The demon brothers watched as pink mist spewed from the nozzle in her fan and toward the duo. Confident that their rebreathers would protect them from whatever poison the girl was using watched as the mist enveloped their bodies. Before they could be little Kuchinashi about using poison gas against them, they staggered in pain as the felt every muscle in their bodies lock up and to their found that that their bodies no longer listened to them. The stood there helpless, their eyes burning in anger as they Naruto smirked before throwing what appeared to be purple wire from his hands. With a swift tug the wire, or thread, tightened pulling the paralyzed brothers together with no hope of escape. Naruto, who was admiring his and his team of needless work, turned towards Saskue and Sakura who wore a shocked expression on their faces.

_'How did he do that, I couldn't even count how many punches either of them made." _Were both their thoughts. In the tree across from the group Kakashi watched the entire scene play. Originally he wanted to see who was being targeted, but when Naruto and the beautiful girl's squadron leapt into action, he couldn't help but be impressed. The teamwork they displayed was near flawless. The way Naruto and Setsuna went after the demon brother was in perfect sync. Kuchinashi was in the right spot at the exactly at the right time and that ability of hers. Whatever it was it seemed to paralyzed the brothers. This display of teamwork left Kakashi with a lot more questions about the blond and his 'servants' as they referred to themselves.

Back with the group still standing in the open road Naruto had just finished tying up the demon brothers with some ninja wire when saw Kakashi walk out from behind the trees much to Sakura and Tazuna's relief.

"Kkashi sensei, you're alive." Kakashi chuckled a bit before speaking

"Yes, yes I am. Good job Naruto. You and your squadron did well."

"Yeah well it was easy."'

"I'll say. The blond girl over there, what type of poison did she use? These two are wearing rebeathers meant to filter out poison and allow them to breather underwater. How was her poison able to get through?" All of the none needless were curious noticing the same thing Kakashi was talking about. Everyone turned to Kuchinashi who was scribbling in her notebook. "What do you mean it wasn't a type of poison?"

"What she means Kakashi-san is that her ability allows her to create fragrances that allow her to mess with the brains nervous system. Even if the rebreathers filter out poisonous gas they can't filter out the sense of smell."

"Which is way she would make an Inuzuka's worst nightmare." Setsuna's explanation made a lot of sense and when Naruto add the last bit about being an Inuzuka's worst nightmare, they had to whole heartedly agree that against someone who uses a person's sense of smell against them, an Inuzuka wouldn't stand a chance. Sakura looked at the two brothers who were sitting tied together at the base of a tree.

"Who are those two Kakashi sensei?"

"Those two are the infamous demon brothers. Two b ranked missing ninja from Kiri." Kakashi said to his pink haired subordinate.

"How did you know we were there?" At this point everyone looked at Kakashi hoping to figure why they didn't notice their presence. Except for the needless.

"Well it was really Naruto's friend Mio there that first spotted you guys first. You should be asking her." With that said all of the none needless looked at Mio for their answers.

"It hasn't rained recently." Was all she said. That prompted more questions than answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked the ever so polite Sasuke.

"So you didn't see the puddle they came out of?" And that's when Sakura and Sasuke mentally slapped themselves. How could they have missed that it was literally right in front of them. Then again they didn't really pay attention to the weather recently.

_'Note to self, pay more attention to the weather.'_

Kakashi turned to their new prisoners. "Now the question remains, what are these two doing all the way out here?" Naruto turned towards Tazuna who at this point sweating bullets.

"Something tells me old man Tazuna here knows something about this." Tazuna was cornered. There was no way he could get away with it now. With everyone eyeing him a great deal it was only seconds before he relented.

"Alright, alright. Yes they were sent out to get me." Tazuna admitted with a heavy heart.

"If you knew there would be assassins after you, then why did file this as a C ranked mission?"

"You don't understand. I couldn't afford any higher rank. My home has been overrun by Gato."

"Wait, you mean Gato, of Gato shipping industries?"

"The same. The world sees him as nothing more than a business that owns most the worlds shipping. But that is far from the truth. In reality, he is crook who deals in criminal activity hiring thugs and missing nin to do his dirty work. When he took over all of Nami's shipping industries, it left the country in a state of poverty and worst, he has hired thugs roam the streets keeping watch for anyone who tries defy him or skip out paying the taxes he opposes upon the people of Nami." By the end of his story everyone had some form of pity for the man. Even Sasuke, who was usually indifferent to most things, felt a little for him. Naruto on the other hand was furious. If there was one thing he hated, it was tyrants that oppress other for mutual gain.

"Regardless of the situation, this mission is considered B ranked, border line A ranked. This way more than what a genin can handle." Stated Kakashi. As much as he wanted to help Tazuna, he didn't want his genin killed on their first real mission.

"So what we're just going to let this Gato just trample Tazuna's country? I don't know about you but I'm continuing the mission." Kakashi looked at Naruto with a concerned face. "I won't be able to sleep at night if I let someone oppress an entire country and not do thing about." Setsuna, Mio, and Kuchinashi look at him with admiration, more so coming from Mio seeing her Oni-chan acting cool in her eyes.

"We're right behind you Naruto." Setsuna walked up to him and gave a thumbs up. She couldn't help but think back to when she first met Naruto. The training she put him through was rough, borderline torture thanks to Kurama, but in the end it all paid off. She no longer saw the six year old she had to train nine years ago, she was now looking at Naruto Uzumaki, the first ever shinobi needless, the exception to the golden rule of all needless, and the one who was going to turn the shinobi world on its head. But she didn't know about the last part. As she continued to think about Naruto, a light shade of pink started to make its way across. Noticing it, she suppressed it before anyone could notice. _'What was that? I've never blushed like that before.' _She took one more glance and Naruto before her blush reappeared. _'I'm starting to fall for Naruto?' _She thought about her feelings towards the blond standing in front of her. She had to admit he was very handsome, with his striking blonde hair and whisker marks. Then there was upper body that was clearly visible. She couldn't help but gaze upon his lean yet well-defined muscles developed through years of training. The more she thought about Naruto the more her blush deepened. It was only thanks to Mio's happy outburst that she was able to suppress it before anyone noticed.

"That's right Oni-chan we'll always be with." This was followed by a small nod and smile from Kuchinashi.

"Well if the dobe's staying then I am as well." Sasuke wasn't going to let Naruto one up not, not anymore at least. So far Naruto has continually shown him up starting from their first test with Kakashi up to this point. _'Well no more. I will show you that I'm stronger than and when I do that I'll be able to kill him.'_

"Then I'm staying to." Sakura really wasn't so sure about staying at first, but if her Sasuke-kun was staying, then she had to stay so she can prove to him she was just as strong. **(XD) **Seeing the resolved look on all of his students faces he knew that their position was cemented and had no chance of budging. With a heavy sigh he could only be proud to see that his was starting to stand together.

"Alright we'll continue the mission, but from now on things are more likely to get tougher. Be on guard." Much to Tazuna's relief the continued their journey to wave, not knowing that something big was about to happen.

* * *

**Yeah there goes a new chapter. For those who are wondering why I haven't given Kuchinashi any really dialogue, it is because I want the readers to figure out what she's saying. I always enjoy the silent characters that some people seem to understand. Also I'm trying not to make Sasuke less of an ass than people make him out to be. he's still going to lust for power, but people seem to make want to covet everything. thats not really him. I'm also thinking of ways to redeem Sakura at one point.**


End file.
